This invention relates to a new and unique system and apparatus for producing a relatively low cost, high quality pulp for use in making kraft type products such as linerboard and bag grade paper.
The kraft pulp industry has been beset with many problems. A basic and continuing problem is the ever increasing cost of production. However, this problem is overshadowed by the more serious problem that the supply of wood of the quality normally required for the production of kraft pulp is limited. Efforts to heretofore find a satisfactory solution have met with little success.